


More

by Mhoram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Bloating, Burping, Food, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Soda Chugging, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott order pizza, Scott helps himself while Stiles looks on in amazement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

Stiles sat back and watched as Scott gorged himself on another slice of pizza. His eyes followed every movement as Scott chewed the slice and swallowed it down. It honestly made him horny watching his best friend gorge on food. His leg was moving up and down, he kept a firm hand on his leg to keep it from moving.

They had gone out to eat; it was Stiles idea of course that they order pizza. When they got home, Scott devoured the first pie all by himself. Stiles was still on his first slice. He chewed a bit on the end as Scott finished another slices. He watched as Scott reached for the 2 liter of soda and started chugging it, he chucked “Slow down Scott, I wouldn’t want you to die on me.”

Scott lowered the bottle, and let out a huge burp and sighed to himself in satisfaction. “Don’t worry about me Stiles.” He rubbed his stomach slightly and another burp followed. Stiles was getting hard and by this time it was almost too much.

Scott lifted his shirt exposing his bare stomach. Stiles stared almost hungrily at his bloated stomach. Wanting desperately to run his hands across it, it took so much self control not to masturbate in front of him.

He wiped a bead of sweat off his brow. “You have no idea what you do to me Scott.” He was almost panting. His pants were already uncomfortably tight.

Scott grinned “Oh, yeah”

Stiles swallowed “Yeah.” He started to palm himself, his dick getting harder by the second. Scott went back to chugging the 2 liter, when he was finished. He let out another belch, causing Stiles more discomfort.

“You like this?” Scott said with a glint in his eye. He was rubbing his stomach now, making soft groans which aroused Stiles even more.

Scott burped again, which caused Stiles to twist his seat. Scott seemed to enjoy his arousal; Stiles glanced over at Scott to see that he was shirtless. Sweat glistened all over his body. His mouth was covered in tomato sauce. “I’m so full right now Stiles.” He groaned and rubbed his stomach more.

Stiles could hardly contain himself, he had decidedly thrown decency out the window. He didn’t care if Scott was looking at him. He stuck his hand down his pants and kept a firm grip. His eyes went to the ceiling as he lost himself in his arousal. “Fuck” he moaned “What is it about you?”

He felt that he was close; he bit down on his lip and kept going. He took one more look at Scott, his hand over his stomach. He was already at his peak, he gasped as he finally came. He collapsed in his seat, covered in sweat, dazed and staring at the ceiling.


End file.
